


Room for Two

by dreamer_98



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamer_98/pseuds/dreamer_98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe Chandler was used to sleeping alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carriemac (carolinga)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinga/gifts).



> Written as an extra yuletide treat for **carriemac**. Thank you for your kind comments on my story. Here is more Chandler/Kent, but fluffier and more shippy. This was not beta-read, so all mistakes are my own.

Joe Chandler was used to sleeping alone.

Although he owned a king-sized bed, he'd never planned on sharing it with anyone. He liked being able to spread out comfortably and not having to worry about staying on 'his' side of the bed.

This is why it felt strange when his bed was half-occupied by another resident. He turned to his side as Kent stirred from his slumber, rubbing his eyes and adjusting to the light.

"Good morning," Chandler greeted softly.

"Morning," Kent greeted back, a sleepy smile on his face.

Chandler considered leaning down for a kiss, but then he thought _morning breath_ and pulled back. He settled for tracing small circles on Kent's shoulder. "Did you sleep all right?" he asked.

Kent nodded. "How about you?"

"Fine," he replied simply. He hesitated before speaking again. "Listen, about what happened last night, I'm sorry..."

Kent stopped him mid-apology. "It's okay, Joe. I understand."

They'd been seeing each other outside of work for several months now, but they were taking things at a slow pace. Chandler assumed there were tortoises faster than the physical progression of their relationship had been.

The previous evening had found them in a heated snogging session, the most intimate they'd ever been. Chandler knew Kent wanted to go further, but when Kent reached for the waistband of Chandler's trousers, Chandler abruptly ended the kiss. Kent had stammered an apology, but Chandler assured him that it wasn't his fault, that he was the one who wasn't ready.

Kent was in the process of putting his jacket back on to head home when Chandler grabbed his hand.

"Wait. Would you... would you please stay?" he pleaded. "We could just lie here and rest, if that's all right with you."

Kent accepted the offer, giving him a small smile. "I'd like that."

That's how Chandler had finally made room in his spacious bed for two. He didn't know when or if he'd ever be ready to consummate the relationship, and he knew that wasn't fair to Kent. But Kent had been understanding and patient with him thus far, and right now Chandler was just trying to appreciate every moment. He didn't want to go back to sleeping alone.

"Breakfast?" he asked as Kent dressed.

"Sounds good," Kent said cheerily.

Chandler smiled, leaning over and giving him a quick kiss, morning breath or no.


End file.
